


Reconforte

by Omipapus



Category: La Saga de Las Leyendas (Movies), Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omipapus/pseuds/Omipapus
Summary: Vivir en el futuro es difícil y Leo ha tenido un mal día. Por eso Teodora le cumple una pequeña indulgencia. Él se lo merece
Relationships: Leo San Juan/Teodora Villavicencio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Reconforte

No era lo mismo ir a la casa de Leo que la de otra persona. La, por falta de mejor palabra, mudanza de Leo a su época y al D.F había sido todo un lío. Tomo muchísimo esfuerzo de todos para lograrlo. Marcela y Beatriz les habían salvado la vida, logrando crear todos los documentos necesarios para Leo, con su notoria combinación de magia y habilidad de falsificación. Sus padres, después de una larga y tediosa serie de explicaciones y pruebas, le concedieron la ayuda necesaria para alojar a Leo, contribuyendo un poco con las finanzas. Ella fue la que vendió la gran mayoría de sus cosas, desde las más banales hasta las más caras, para formar la mayor parte de los ahorros para el departamento. Don Andres, Alebrije, DB, Tor, Xochitl, Valentina y hasta Rasbutan se tomaron la responsabilidad de preparar la despedida y otras ceremonias. Eso la hizo considerarlos unos ángeles. Ella no hubiera podido estar con Leo en el duelo de su abuela si tuviera que organizar un funeral. Hasta su abuela fue importante, ya que en sus últimos días, les dio su bendición para todo. Nando también le aseguro que no tenía ningún asunto sin terminar en su siglo, ayudándolo a parar de estar tan inseguro de su decisión. Godofredo también tomó el rol de su guardián en todo el papeleo fue él quien lo inscribió a su escuela. También le garantizo que no importara que, lo único que tendría que hacer sería llamarlo y con el artefacto de Yggdrasil estaría con él.

Pero indudablemente él que más duro había trabajado para estar aquí era obviamente Leo. Él sacrifico tanto, dejó todo atrás, solo para estar con ella. Desde que él le declaró que quería vivir en su época, Teodora era incapaz de no enamorarse de nuevo cada vez que lo veía. Día a día él batallaba para siquiera entender el mundo a su alrededor. Tenía dificultad haciendo amigos con gente tan distinta y la escuela era tortura, que él apenas comprendía como usar el teléfono viejo solo para llamadas que le dieron. Obvio que las materias se le harían imposibles. Aun así, cada día le aseguro que no se arrepentía de nada. Que todo valía la pena si podían estar juntos. Le hacía preguntarse qué tanto veía en ella y le frustraba saber que nunca realmente lo llegaría a entender, por múltiples razones. Lo máximo que podía hacer justo ahora, es apoyarlo y darle el cariño que merecía.

Estaban de camino al pequeño apartamento de Leo, ya que él por fin había logrado organizarlo todo y quería que lo viera. Caminaban de curso al edificio, con él un poco frente a ella sosteniendo su mano. Teodora lo noto agotado. Había sido su primer examen hoy, de quimica para hacerlo peor y también antes de camino a la escuela se había terminado metiendo unas ruinas de un accidente de tránsito, por su instinto heroico. Solo para meterse en problemas con los oficiales, metiendose en algo de lo que casi no se sale. Ella ni se había cambiado de su uniforme, de la escuela se fueron directamente a su departamento y él parecía que estaba por colapsar.

Al finalmente abrir la puerta del lugar, Leo solo le mostró una sonrisa cansada y se quedó mirándola como si esperara que ella criticara lo que había hecho con el lugar. Ella podría, el orden y la decoración no eran muy buenos, pero Teodora no quiso irritarlo más. Así que dijo que le gustaba. Leo le sonrió adorablemente, orgulloso pero demasiado cansado para presumir más. Lo siguió a su cuarto, el cual si estaba sorprendentemente limpio.

Ahí fue cuando él la soltó y cayó de espaldas a su cama. Teodora sonrió un poco y se fue a la ventana para admirar la vista, no era nada especial, pero le llamaba la atención igualmente. Se puso a pensar en cómo Leo probablemente estaba por dormirse. Así que vería si podía ordenar un poco el lugar y obviamente tomar la oportunidad para comer alguna cosa. Como fuera el caso, se pondría manos a la obra en un segu-

"¡Hmmmmmmm!"

De la nada, un fuerte y largo quejido le llamó la atención. Volteo para ver a Leo en su cama, levantando ambos brazos de una forma abierta.

Teodora: ¿Leo?

Leo: Veeeeeeeen.

Teodora: ¿Qué?

Leo: Ven aquí.

Ella se acercó y se paró al lado de la cama. Se sintió algo irritada por el hecho de que Leo seguía acostado, pero abriendo sus brazos hacia ella. Sin siquiera dignarse a abrir los ojos.

Teodora: Si quieres que te abrace tienes mínimo que sentarte.

Leo: Noooooooooo.

Todo lo que decía sonaba adormilado y como un reclamo infantil.

Teodora: Pues entonces no se puede Leo.

Leo: Acuéstate por favor...

Cerró y abrió las manos un par de veces y la cara de Teodora se calentó cuando esta se hizo una idea de lo que estaba pidiendo.

Teodora: ¿Encima de ti?

Leo: Mhm...

Teodora: ¿Pero por qué?

Leo: Porfavoooooor te nesesiiiito.

Teodora: Leo, cada día te estás volviendo más loco.

Leo: ¿Qué tiene de raro si estamos comprometidos? 

Eso otra vez. Casi se le olvidaba. Leo ya le había expresado antes que él de cierta forma los consideraba casados. No importaba donde estuviera, Leo seguía siendo un muchacho del siglo 1800 y sus morales por lo tanto lo dejaban pensar que estar casado a los dieciseis era no solo normal, pero perfectamente recomendable. A pesar de que fuera algo dulce, ponía a Teodora incómoda. Rechazó cualquier propuesta de casarse en su época en Puebla y aunque no lo hubiera intentado aun, no lo dejaría referirse a ella como su esposa. Claro que a pesar de lo extraño que le sonara, no podía evitar entenderlo y aún peor, tener su propia versión de la mísma idea. Si se dio cuenta de que lo suyo no podía ser algo casual. No podían romper las mismas normas del universo para solo tener un noviazgo pasajero. Esto iba para siempre. Sonaba súper ingenuo, decir que tu segundo novio, que conociste a los doce era con el que te quedarías por el resto de tu vida, pero esos cuatro años entre estos dos puntos habían estado llenos de tantas pruebas, tanto conflicto, sea entre ellos, el mundo que los quisiera separar o incluso oportunidades que se les presentaron a ambos para estar con otras personas. Todas cosas que superaron, sin siquiera perder su casual cariño por el otro.

Teodora suspiró.

Teodora: Supongo que nada.

Ella se quitó los zapatos y algo dudosa, se posicionó sobre él. Se puso entremedio de sus brazos y extendió un poco sus piernas para que las de él quedarán entre ellas. Cuando se dejó bajar, escondió su boca en su hombro y presionó su frente con su mejilla. No podía abrazarlo por el colchón debajo de los dos, así que dejó sus brazos pegados a si sobre su pecho.

Teodora: ¿Feliz?

Leo: Hm.

El bajo sus brazos para dejar su mano izquierda en la parte inferior de su espalda y la derecha sacó su largo cabello de su espalda y cuello, para meter los dedos entre las raíces de este.

Teodora: No me toques en ningún lugar raro que hoy no estoy con ganas de nada.

Leo: Ja, la pervertida de los dos eres tú y lo sabes. Yo casi nunca soy el que empieza.

Teodora: Cállate.

Teodora entonces se levantó un poco para alcanzar la almohada y ponerla bajo la cabeza de Leo, ya que se había acostado de forma horizontal. Ahora con la cabeza del chico un poco más inclinada hacia arriba, le fue más fácil envolverle los brazos por el cuello, ya que cabían en el espacio entre él y la almohada. Leo como reacción ahora pudo pegar la nariz a su cabello. 

Entonces Leo comenzó a recorrerle la espalda con solo las yemas de los dedos. Teodora se estremeció.

Teodora: N-nunca debí contarte sobre eso.

Murmuró con voz aguda. Leo levantó su mano.

Leo: Ya ya, perdón.

Teodora: Nunca te dije que pararas...

Leo sonrió y continuó con sus movimientos. Enredo más sus dedos en el cabello de la chica. Lo más travieso que estaba dispuesto hacer fue deshacerle el moño y dejarlo al lado. Hoy por suerte no se había hecho un chongo. Teodora se había puesto algo incómoda tratando de meter ambos brazos entre la almohada. A pesar de estar casi inmovilizada por el cosquilleo en su espalda, ella sacó su brazo izquierdo para ahora juguetear con la corbata ya deshecha del uniforme de Leo.

Leo: ¿Te vas a mudar aquí algún día?

Teodora: ¿Aquí? No. Si yo me voy a ir de casa, va a ser a un lugar mucho mejor que este.

Leo: Pero puedo ir contigo, ¿verdad?

Teodora: Obvio que sí. Alguien va a tener que cocinar jeje.

Leo: ¿De verdad estoy estancado con el rol de mujer?

Teodora: Leo, ¿qué te dije sobre decir cosas así?

Leo: Ah, perdón. Lo olvidé... n-no quería decirlo como pues... tú sabes.

Teodora: Yo te perdono porque sé cómo creciste, pero el resto de la gente no va a entender. Así que tienes que cuidarte.

Leo: Lo siento. Yo sé que tú puedes con todo, pero... no quiero dejarte todo el trabajo a ti.

Teodora: Leo mírate. Estás trabajando tan duro todos los días solo para seguirle el paso a todos. O sea, ¿y qué digo con eso? El mundo de hoy puede existir directamente gracias a ti.

Teodora. Tomate tu tiempo...

La mirada tierna de Teodora se mantuvo por un rato, Leo sintio un peso invisible quitatse de sus hombros. Como siempre, Teodora sabia exactamente como darle reconforte. Su agarre se cambió a un apretón fuerte de ella. Teodora por la posición en la que estaba solo pudo corresponder acurrucandole la cabeza en el cuello y estrechando su camisa con la mano.

Leo: ¿Te he dicho que no puedo vivir sin ti?

Teodora: Si, muchas veces.

Leo: Es que es verdad...

La estrecho solo un poco más. 

Teodora: Te amo Leo.

Leo: Yo te adoro.

Teodora líbero ambos brazos y puso sus codos en la cama para levantarse solo el torso. Alcanzó a poner sus manos en las mejillas de Leo y lo acarició con los pulgares. Sonriendo de lado.

Teodora: No hagas esto una competencia. 

Él se rio. Puso sus dos manos en su cintura. Luego la miró con ojos tiernos y algo nerviosos, con un sonrojo notorio.

Leo: ¿Dame un beso? Por favor...

Ella bajó los párpados y se le fue acercando.

Teodora: Ni tienes que pedirlo...

Le susurro antes de encontrarse. Fue un beso largo y ligero. Ya que solo por hoy, ninguno quería pervertir las agradables simples sensaciones que se causaban y la ternura del momento. Ella finalmente se separó y se dejó caer. Extendió sus brazos sobre la almohada, entrelazando los dedos por detrás de la cabeza de Leo. Metío su frente en su cuello y apoyó su mejilla en el área bajo su clavícula. Descansando su cabeza.

Teodora: Solo tú me pides que me ponga en estas posiciones.

Leo: ¿Te cansaste?

Teodora: Sígueme haciendo eso en la espalda y puedo estar aquí por horas...

Leo se sorprendió un poco, Teodora tenía que estar de muy buen ánimo para pedirle directamente que la tocara de cualquier manera. Él sonrió, habiendo estado algo preocupado de que esto estaba siendo algo unilateral. Con delicadeza él levantó su camisa y desabrocho la parte de atrás de su sostén.

Teodora: ¿Q-que crees que estas-

Fue interrumpida por su cuerpo entero estremeciéndose, cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos de Leo recorrer suavemente de arriba a abajo su espalda. Sin querer le salió un fuerte suspiro de satisfacción y alivio. 

Leo: Perdona si te asuste. Solo sé que te gusta más así. Te juro que no haré otra cosa.

Teodora: Je... me conoces demasiado bien...

Leo: Sip. Todo para mi princesa.

Teodora: Pero... ¿esto va a ayudar a que tú te sientas mejor?

Leo: Nada me hace sentir mejor que sentir tu peso sobre mi. No hay mejor medicina que tú.


End file.
